Open Mic Night
by FallingStar7
Summary: After hearing about and watching her go on many horrible dates, he finally decides to step up and show her that he is what she deserves...and he does it in a not so subtle way. ((Dramione/one-shot/complete))


Quick one-shot. Songfic-includes "This Town" by Niall Horan  
Disclaminer: I own nothing!

 **Open Mic Night**

It has been years since the downfall of Voldemort. Years since we've graduated from Hogwarts (of course I finished my degree!). Things were rocky at first, trying to find acceptance…and not just from other people, but from myself. All the things that we went through and saw while we were younger is pretty much unfathomable to most. We all seemed to have adjusted well though. I ended up working at the Ministry alongside one person that I thought would _never_ give me the time of day. Granger…. _Hermione.  
_ I was surprised by her immediate acceptance of me. Now, we did become kind of friendly while we went back to Hogwart's after the war…..but, some feelings never disappear, now do they? I'm pretty sure I've apologized to her one to many times about how I treated her when we were younger and how I wished I could have done something for her that night….that _horrible, disturbing night_.  
The fifth time I apologized she just laughed. This infectious, joyous laugh. Her honey-brown eyes sparkling. As her laughing fit settled down, she had the most beautiful smile grace her face. Such a genuine smile. She placed her hand on mine and reassured me that things were in the past. That she was grateful for our friendship now. Once she said that my heart skipped a beat.  
 _Her, Hermione Granger, grateful for me?_ I must be dreaming.  
As well as we got along I never had the courage to ask her out. In turn, that left me to watch as she dated these fools that were not good for her. After especially horrible dates she would come in and immediately tell me all about them. I'd listen attentively, assure her that the guy she was with was a fool. Some nights she would send me a letter, not being able to wait to discuss how awful her experience was. I once asked her why she never spoke to Harry or Ron about such things, and her answer was simple…they both have families and she didn't want to feel like she was bothering them with her foolish dating adventures. This made my heart swell, knowing I'm the next close person she would choose to speak too. What was I waiting for?  
Finally, after her latest horrible date, I took it upon myself to do something. I couldn't do just any normal thing, no. I need her to know _exactly_ how I feel. I have been practicing guitar and I found a perfect song that I could sing to her. I found a fairly popular spot in Diagon Alley that was having an open mic night. This was my chance. To hell with what people may say, it is now or never.  
Instead of telling her about it while at work, I sent her an anonymous letter. It was nothing crazy, just simply stating that an admirer would appreciate it greatly if she would attend, and attached was the flyer for the night. I knew this would work. Her curiosity always got the better of her, she needs to know everything. I almost fainted in shock when she asked if I could come with her. I had to contain myself and politely decline, but if she only knew….  
The night was finally here, and they bar was fairly packed. I was sitting behind the tiny stage with my guitar, ready to play. I saw her enter, her beautiful chestnut colored curls, her eyes, her flushed cheeks. She was surprised when the hostess came up to her and took her to a single table in the middle of the floor. Not to close that she could spot me yet, though. I could see the wheels turning in her head, trying to figure out who was behind this.  
She politely ordered a drink and was bopping her head and clapping after each act.  
At last, it was my turn. I locked eyes with her immediately, her eyes slightly widen upon seeing me, but a small grin appears on her face.  
I start to play, my fingers gently strumming over the guitar strings…

The words flowing freely..." _Everything comes back to you.."  
_ **My eyes lock on to hers. I need her to know that I mean everything I'm singing.** _  
_

I finish playing and there is a thunderous applause. I smile, very appreciative of the response. I walk down off the stage, but eyes never leaving that special brunette I've had my eye on for far too long. I can't believe it but I have that feeling of butterflies in my stomach. What will her reaction be? Will she laugh in my face? Politely tell me to sod off? I know these emotions are written all over my face when I come up to her just from the emotions in her eyes. She immediately grabs my face and brings her lips onto mine.  
This must be a dream.

I hear catcalling, people clapping.  
Her lips touching mine…it's like a shock of electricity, but I can't get enough of it. This is what I've wanted for so long and it is not disappointing me.  
We finally separate. She gives me that smile, her hands still holding my face. She laughs lightly and tells me it took me long enough.  
She takes her hands and threads our fingers together. That smile I love never leaving her face.  
My heart soars.  
Finally.

Now this is something I'm considering a springboard. I may take this idea and expand on it, making it a multi-chapter story…starting with them in Hogwart's still. We'll see! (:  
Please review 3


End file.
